1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image signal process.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, demands for energy saving and space saving result in the widespread use of liquid crystal displays including monitors for notebook PCs (personal computers), monitors for desktop PCs, liquid crystal televisions and so forth.
Under such circumstances, further cost reduction of the liquid crystal displays improving display quality is demanded. To attain the goal, cost reduction is pursued in terms of material property, display element configuration, drive system, and fabrication technique of the liquid crystal.
The following Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose liquid crystal displays to prevent color heterogeneity of a display image.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 5-197357
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 6-217242
As a method to alleviate irregular display is there a method to perform signal processing to a defective portion. However, it is insufficient in applying to an actual product in terms of the implementation cost and practicability.